catdogfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ballad of Ol' 159
"The Ballad of Old 159" is an episode in season four. In this episode, Pete the Polecat sings a ballad about a garbage truck called Ol' 159. Characters *CatDog *Pete the Polecat *Mr. Sunshine *Rancid *Mervis Plot As Pete the Polecat sings, Dog chases a garbage truck known as Old 159. Then after the CatDog goes past Pete the Polecat, the scene focuses on him. Breaking the fourth wall, He introduces himself and tells the viewers the story about the garbage truck Old 159 before getting runned over by the garbage truck. Set in the past, a happy Mr. Sunshine drives the Old 159. In CatDog's house, the baby Dog finds the garbage truck coming to their house and runs near it. As Dog examines it, Mr. Sunshine introduces himself and 159 to CatDog. After Mr. Sunshine leaves after collecting trash, Dog chases 159. When Mr. Sunshine looks at one of his rear mirrors where he sees Dog, he screams and accelerates 159 and collecting garbage. Mervis, who is holding a clown school college letter for Mr. Sunshine, loses his card as the truck passes him where it flies to a seat in 159. Pete tells the audience that Mr. Sunshine never gets read the letter. One morning when CatDog are adults, Dog wakes up exclaiming "garbage day", and he and Cat heads to Nearburg. Cat shows off a UFO-like invention called the Garbage Guzzler, used for better garbage management and preventing Dog from chasing garbage trucks. In Nearburg Dump at an event, Rancid commissions Cat's invention and announces to crush Old 159. Against his plan, Dog attempts to save Old 159 by chaining it and themselves. Dog tells Rancid that if he smashes Ol' 159, he and Cat would get smashed along with it. Rancid orders the crushing but it is stopped. Dog tells the crowd that Old 159 and the Garbage Guzzler has to compete in a trash collecting contest, with the loser to no longer collect trash. Rancid accepts Dog's challenge. Pete sings before getting stomped by the crusher. In the competition, the Garbage Guzzler and Old 159 are on a starting lap. As Old 159 starts collecting with Mr. Sunshine, the Garbage Guzzler swiftly collects trash. When Dog remembers chasing Old 159, Old 159 drives away and Dog chases it while Cat controls the Garbage Guzzler. As Mr. Sunshine gets afraid of Dog, he collects trash faster than on the beginning of the contest. As the process of Old 159 collecting trash gets mush faster, Cat loses control of the Garbage Guzzler, where it leaves devastation at where it goes through. Cat presses supersuck on the controller of the Garbage Guzzler, where it vacuums much of the Old 159 parts except for the lower-half and Mr. Sunshine. Soon the Garbage Guzzler sucks Cat's remote, several Nearburg residents including Rancid, a "grown hill" from a giant, and the road where the contest is set in. Mr. Sunshine drives Old 159 to the finish line, where he wins the contest. The Garbage Guzzler explodes, where everything it has comes out from it. Rancid reinstates Old 159 to active duty. As Pete narrates, Mr. Sunshine reads the letter that was stuck in the seat. When Mr. Sunshine finds Pete and knows that he did not tell him about the letter, Mr. Sunshine puts Pete into a garbage can. As Dog thinks that Mr. Sunshine can go to clown college, Mr. Sunshine denies going to clown college and claims he will still be a garbage collector. Mr. Sunshine drives Old 159 again and Dog chases it.. Pete comes out of the garbage can, where he sings one more time before getting hit by Old 159 again. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4